wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 55
Grzmot dział wstrząsnął zaraz po "kindii" zamkami i miastem. Już Turcy wyryli fosę wzdłuż zamku na pięćset łokci długą, w jednym miejscu zaś już się przy samym murze w głąb dobywali. Z fosy owej szedł na mury nieustanny ogień janczarek. Oblężeni czynili zasłony ze skórzanych worów wypchanych wełną, lecz że z szańców miotano bezustannie faskule i granaty, przeto koło armat padał trup bardzo gęsto. Przy jednym dziale granat zabił od razu sześciu ludzi z piechoty Wołodyjowskiego, przy innych raz w raz padali puszkarze. Do wieczora spostrzegli przywódcy, że trzymać się dłużej niepodobna, zwłaszcza że i miny mogły już lada chwila wybuchnąć. W nocy więc zeszli się rotmistrzowie ze swymi sotniami i do rana przenoszono wśród ciągłej strzelaniny wszystkie armaty, prochy i zapasy żywności na stary zamek. Ten, iż na opoce był fundowany, dłużej mógł wytrzymać, a zwłaszcza trudniej było pod niego się podkopać. Pan Wołodyjowski, zapytywany o to na radzie, rzekł, iż byle nikt układów nie poczynał, gotów i rok się bronić. Słowa jego doszły do miasta i wlały niezmierną otuchę w serca, wiedziano bowiem, że mały rycerz słowo zdzierży, choćby życiem miał za to przypłacić. Opuszczając jednak nowy zamek, podłożono silne miny pod oba wyczółki i front. Miny wybuchły z wielkim hukiem około południa, lecz nie przyczyniły wielkiej szkody Turkom, bo ci, pamiętając wczorajszą naukę, jeszcze się nie byli ośmielili zająć opuszczonego miejsca. Natomiast oba wyczółki, front i główna część nowego zamku utworzyły jeden olbrzymi wał gruzów. Gruzy owe utrudniały wprawdzie przystęp do starego, ale dawały doskonałą zasłonę strzelcom, a co gorzej górnikom, którzy nie zrażeni widokiem potężnej opoki, wnet nową minę wiercić poczęli. Czuwali nad tą pracą biegli inżynierowie włoscy i węgierscy, na służbie sułtańskiej będący, i praca szła sporo. Oblężeni nie mogli "zrażać" nieprzyjaciela ni z dział, ni z muszkietów, bo go widać nie było. Zamyślał pan Wołodyjowski o wycieczce, lecz zaraz nie można było jej przedsiębrać. Żołnierze zbyt byli strudzeni. Dragonom porobiły się na prawych ramionach od ustawicznego przykładania kolb sine narywy, tak wielkie jak bochny chleba. Niektórzy prawie zupełnie nie mogli ręką poruszyć; tymczasem stało się widoczne, iż jeśli kowanie miny potrwa jeszcze jakiś czas bez przerwy, to główna brama zamkowa niechybnie w powietrze zostanie wysadzona. Przewidując to pan Wołodyjowski kazał za tą bramą sypać wysoki wał i nie tracąc otuchy mówił: — A co mi tam! wyleci brama, to się zza wału będziem bronić; wyleci wał, to przedtem usypiem drugi — i tak dalej, póki łokieć gruntu będziem czuć pod nogami. Lecz pan jenerał podolski utraciwszy wszelką nadzieję pytał: — A gdy i łokcia zbraknie? — To i nas zbraknie! — odpowiedział mały rycerz. Tymczasem kazał miotać na nieprzyjaciela ręczne granaty, które wiele szkód czyniły. Najsprawniejszym w tej robocie okazał się pan porucznik Dębiński, który bez liku Turków nabił, póki mu zbyt wcześnie zapalony granat nie pękł w ręku i całkiem onej nie urwał. W ten sposób poległ i kapitan Szmit. Wielu ginęło od działowego ognia, wielu od ręcznej broni, z której strzelali janczarowie wśród gruzów nowego zamku ukryci. Przez ten czas z dział zamkowych mało strzelano, czym niepomału stropili się panowie rada w mieście. — Nie strzelają, to już widać i sam Wołodyjowski zwątpił o obronie — takie było powszechne mniemanie. Z wojskowych żaden nie śmiał pierwszy wypowiedzieć, że pozostaje już tylko najlepsze kondycje uzyskać; ale ksiądz biskup, próżen rycerskich ambicji, głośno to wypowiedział. Przedtem jednak posłano jeszcze pana Wasilkowskiego do generała po wiadomości z zamku. Ów odpisał: "Zdaniem moim zamek i do wieczora się nie utrzyma, ale tu myślą inaczej." Po przeczytaniu tej odpowiedzi nawet i wojskowi poczęli mówić: — Czyniliśmy, cośmy mogli, nikt tu siebie nie oszczędzał, ale jak nie można, to nie można — i trzeba się o kondycję ułożyć. Słowa te wydostały się na miasto i spowodowały wielkie zbiegowisko. Tłum stał przed ratuszem niespokojny; milczący, raczej nieprzychylny niż przychylny układom. Kilku bogatych kupców ormiańskich cieszyło się po cichu w sercach, że oblężenie się skończy, a targi się rozpoczną; lecz inni Ormianie, z dawien dawna w Rzeczypospolitej osiedli i wielce jej przychylni, a dalej Lachowie i Rusini chcieli się bronić. — Mieliśmy się poddawać, to lepiej było od razu — szemrano tu i owdzie — bo wtedy siła dałoby się było uzyskać, a teraz kondycje nie będą łaskawe, więc lepiej się pod gruzem pogrzebać. I pomruk niezadowolenia stawał się coraz głośniejszy, aż nagle i niespodzianie zmienił się w okrzyki uniesienia i wiwaty. Co się stało? Oto na rynku pojawił się pan Wołodyjowski w towarzystwie pana Humieckiego, bo ich jenerał umyślnie wysłał, aby sami zdali sprawę z tego, co się w zamku dzieje. Tłumy ogarnął zapał. Niektórzy krzyczeli tak, jakby już Turcy wdarli się do miasta; innym łzy napływały do oczu na widok uwielbionego rycerza, na którym znać było trudy nadzwyczajne. Twarz miał sczerniałą od dymu prochowego i wychudłą, oczy czerwone i wpadnięte, lecz spoglądał wesoło. Gdy obaj z Humieckim przedarli się wreszcie przez zbiegowisko i weszli na radę, i tam powitano ich radośnie, ksiądz biskup zaś rzekł zaraz: — Bracia kochani! Nec Hercules contra pluresl Pisał nam już pan jenerał, że musicie się poddać. Na to Humiecki, który był człowiek bardzo żywy, a do tego możny familiant, nie oglądający się na ludzi, odrzekł ostro: — Pan jenerał głowę stracił; ma jeno tę cnotę, że jej nadstawia. Co do obrony, odstępuję głosu panu Wołodyjowskiemu, bo lepiej ode mnie potrafi o tym powiedzieć. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na małego rycerza, on zaś ruszył żółtymi wąsikami i odrzekł: — Dla Boga! kto tu o poddaniu wspomina? Albożeśmy to nie przysięgli Bogu żywemu, że jeden na drugim padniem? — Przysięgaliśmy, że uczynim, co w mocy naszej, i uczyniliśmy wszystko! — odrzekł ksiądz biskup. — Kto co obiecywał, niech za to odpowiada! Jam z Ketlingiem przysięgał, że do śmierci zamku nie damy — i nie damy, bo jeślim ja obowiązany każdemu człowiekowi słowa kawalerskiego dotrzymać, to cóż dopiero Bogu, któren szarżą wszystkich przenosi? — No, a jak z zamkiem? Słyszeliśmy, że mina pod bramą? Długoż wytrzymacie? — pytały liczne głosy. — Mina pod bramą jest albo będzie, ale też już i wał przed bramą grzeczny się wznosi, i hakownice kazałem na niego pozaciągać. Bracia kochani, bójcie się ran boskich; pomyślcie, że poddając się trzeba będzie kościoły w ręce pogan oddać, którzy je na meczety pozamieniają, aby w nich sprosności odprawować! Jakże to z tak lekkim sercem o poddaniu mówicie? Jakim sumieniem chcecie otworzyć furtę srogiemu nieprzyjacielowi do serca ojczyzny? Jać w zamku siedzę i min się nie boję, a wy się ich w mieście, opodal, boicie? Na miły Bóg! nie dajmy się, pókiśmy żywi! Niech pamięć tej obrony między potomnymi zostanie, jako zbaraska została! — Zamek w kupę gruzów Turcy obrócą ! — odrzekł jakiś głos. — To niech obrócą! Z kupy gruzów też się bronić można! Tu zbrakło nieco cierpliwości małemu rycerzowi: — I będę się z kupy gruzów bronił, tak mi dopomóż Bóg! Wreszcie powiadam tak: zamku nie poddam! Słyszycie? — I miasto zgubisz? — pytał ksiądz biskup. — Mali na Turka pójść, to wolę je zgubić! Przysięgłem! Więcej słów nie będę tracił i idę sobie z powrotem między armaty, bo te Rzeczypospolitej bronią, zamiast ją przedawać! To rzekłszy wyszedł, a za nim Humiecki trzasnął drzwiami na odchodnym i obaj bardzo spieszyli, było im bowiem istotnie lepiej wśród gruzów, trupów, kul niż wśród ludzi małej wiary. Po drodze dognał ich pan Makowiecki. — Michał — rzekł — powiadaj prawdę, zaliś dla dodania serca tylko o oporze mówił, czyli też naprawdę potrafisz w zamku wytrzymać? Mały rycerz ramionami ruszył. — Jak mi Bóg miły! Niech miasta nie poddają, a będę się rok bronił! — Czemu nie strzelacie? Ludzie się tym straszą i dlatego o poddaniu gadają. — Nie strzelamy, bośmy rzucaniem ręcznych granatów byli zabawni, które też znaczne szkody w górnikach uczyniły. — Słuchaj, Michał, macieli w zamku takowe obrony, byście i w tył od Ruskiej bramy bili? Gdyby bowiem (uchowaj Boże!) Turcy tamę przerwali, to się do bramy dostaną. Ja ze wszystkich sił pilnuję, ale z samymi mieszczany, bez żołnierzy, rady nie dam. Na to mały rycerz: — Nie frasujże się, miły bracie! Już ja piętnaście dział od tej strony wyrychtował. O zamek także bądźcie spokojni. Nie tylko sami się obronim, ale jak będzie trzeba, to i wam do bram posiłek damy. Usłyszawszy to pan Makowiecki uradował się bardzo i już chciał odchodzić, gdy mały rycerz zatrzymał go jeszcze i spytał: — Powiedz, ty częściej tam na tych radach bywasz, chcąli oni tylko nas doświadczyć czyli też naprawdę Kamieniec wydać w ręce sułtańskie zamierzają? Makowiecki spuścił głowę. — Michał — rzekł — powiedz ty teraz szczerze, zali się na tym nie musi skończyć? Czas jakiś będziem się opierać, tydzień, dwa, miesiąc, dwa miesiące, ale koniec będzie jednaki. Spojrzał na niego ponuro Wołodyjowski, po czym podniósłszy ręce zakrzyknął: — I ty, Brutusie, przeciw mnie? Ha! sami wówczas swoją hańbę spożywać będziecie, bom ja do takiej strawy nie przywykł! I rozstali się z goryczą w sercach. Mina pod główną bramą starego zamku wybuchła wkrótce po przybyciu Wołodyjowskiego. Leciały cegły, kamienie, wstała kurzawa i dym. Przestrach na chwilę opanował serca kanonierów. Turcy też sypnęli się zaraz do wyłomu, jak wsypuje się stado owiec przez otwarte drzwi do owczarni, gdy pastuch i potrzódkowie napędzają je z tyłu biczami. Lecz Ketling dmuchnął w ową kupę kartaczami z sześciu dział przygotowanych poprzednio na wale; dmuchnął raz, drugi, trzeci i wymiótł ją z podwórca. Wołodyjowski, Humiecki, Myśliszewski nadbiegli z piechotą i dragonami, którzy pokryli wał tak gęsto, jak muchy pokrywają w upalny dzień letni ścierwo wołu lub konia. Rozpoczęła się teraz walka muszkietów i janczarek. Kule padały na wał na kształt deszczu lub ziarn zboża, które tęgi chłop szuflą w górę wyrzuca. Turcy roili się w gruzach nowego zamku : w każdym dołku, za każdym złamem, za każdym kamieniem, w każdej rozpadlinie ruin siedziało ich po dwóch, trzech, pięciu, dziesięciu i strzelali bez chwili spoczynku. Od strony Chocimia napływały im coraz nowe posiłki. Pułki szły za pułkami i przypadłszy między gruzy rozpoczynały natychmiast ogień. Cały nowy zamek był jak wybrukowany zawojami. Chwilami owe masy zawojów zrywały się nagle z okropnym wrzaskiem i biegły do wyłomu, lecz wówczas Ketling zabierał głos; bas dział głuszył grzechotanie samopałów, a stada kartaczy z świstem i straszliwym furkotaniem miesiły ów tłum, kładły go mostem na ziemię i zamykały wyłom drgającymi kupami ludzkiego mięsa. Czterykroć razy zrywali się janczarowie i czterykroć Ketling odrzucał ich i rozpraszał, jak burza rozprasza chmarę liści. Sam on wśród ognia, dymu, rozpryśniętych grud ziemi i pękających granatów stał, do anioła wojny podobny. Oczy jego utkwione były w wyłom, a na jasnym czole nie było znać najmniejszej troski. Czasem sam porywał lont od puszkarza i do działa przykładał, czasem osłaniał oczy ręką i na skutek strzału spoglądał, chwilami zwracał się z uśmiechem do pobliskich oficerów i mówił: — Nie wejdą! Nigdy zaciekłość ataku nie rozbiła się o taką furię obrony. Oficerowie i żołnierze szli ze sobą w zawody. Zdawało się, że uwaga tych ludzi zwrócona jest na wszystko z wyjątkiem na śmierć. Ona zaś kosiła gęsto. Legł pan Humiecki, pan Mokoszycki, komendant Kijanów.Wreszcie schwytał się z jękiem za piersi białowłosy pan Kałuszowski, stary Wołodyjowskiego przyjaciel, żołnierz jak baranek łagodny, jak lew straszliwy. Wołodyjowski podtrzymał upadającego, ów zaś rzekł: — Daj rękę, daj prędko rękę! Po czym dodał: — Chwała Bogu ! — i twarz stała mu się tak biała jak broda i wąsy. Było to przed czwartym atakiem. Wataha janczarów dostała się wówczas za wyłom, a raczej nie mogła się z przyczyny zbyt gęsto lecących pocisków na powrót wydostać. Skoczył na nich na czele piechurów pan Wołodyjowski i wybito ich w mgnieniu oka kolbami i ośnikami. Płynęła godzina za godziną, ogień nie słabł. Lecz tymczasem rozniosła się po mieście wieść o bohaterskiej obronie i wznieciła zapał i bojową ochotę. Lackie mieszczaństwo, szczególniej młodzi, poczęli skrzykiwać się po mieście, spoglądać po sobie i podniecać się wzajemnie. — Pójdziem z pomocą na zamek! Pójdziem, pójdziem! Nie damy braciom ginąć! Dalej, chłopcy! Takie głosy rozlegały się na rynku, przy bramach i wkrótce kilkuset ludzi, zbrojnych lada jako, ale z odwagą w sercu, ruszyło ku mostowi. Turcy skierowali nań natychmiast straszliwy ogień, tak że wnet usłał się trupami, lecz część przeszła i zaraz poczęła z wału przeciw Turkom z wielką ochotą pracować. Odbito wreszcie ów czwarty atak z tak straszną dla Turków szkodą, iż zdawało się, że musi nadejść chwila wytchnienia. Próżna nadzieja! Grzechot janczarek nie ustał do wieczora. Dopiero gdy wieczorną "kindię" zagrano, armaty umilkły i Turcy opuścili gruzy nowego zamku. Pozostali oficerowie zeszli wówczas z wału na drugą stronę. Mały rycerz, nie tracąc chwili czasu, rozkazał założyć wyłom, czym było można, więc kłodami drzewa, faszyną, gruzem, ziemią. Piechota, towarzystwo, dragoni, szeregowcy i oficerowie pracowali ńa wyścigi, bez różnicy szarży. Spodziewano się, że lada chwila ozwą się znów działa tureckie, ale ostatecznie dzień ów był dniem wielkiego zwycięstwa oblężonych nad oblegającymi, więc wszystkie twarze były jasne, a dusze płonęły nadzieją i chęcią dalszych zwycięstw. Ketling z Wołodyjowskim, wziąwszy się po ukończeniu roboty przy wyłomie pod ręce, obchodzili majdan i mury, wychylali się przez blanki, by spoglądać na dziedzińce nowego zamku, i radowali się żniwem obfitym. — Trup tam leży przy trupie! — rzekł ukazując na gruzy mały rycerz— a przy wyłomie stosy takie, że choć drabinę przystawiaj. Ketling! twoich to armat robota!... — Najlepsze to — odrzekł rycerz — iżeśmy tak ów wyłom założyli, że Turcy znów mają dostęp zamknięty i muszą nową minę podkładać. Potęga ich jako morze nieprzebrana, ale takie oblężenie za jaki miesiąc, dwa, musi się i mu przykrzyć. — Przez ten czas pan hetman nadąży. Wreszcie, co bądź się stanie, myśmy przysięgą związani — rzekł mały rycerz. W tej chwili spojrzeli sobie w oczy, po czym Wołodyjowski pytał ciszej: — A uczyniłeś, com ci powiedział? — Wszystko przygotowane — odszepnął Ketling — ale myślę, że do tego nie przyjdzie, bo naprawdę możemy się tu jeszcze trzymać bardzo długo i mieć wiele dni takich jak dzisiejszy. — Daj, Boże, takie jutro! — Amen! — odrzekł Ketling wznosząc ku niebu oczy. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im huk dział. Granaty poczęły znów iść na zamek. Kilka ich pękło jednak w górze i zgasło natychmiast na kształt letnich błyskawic. Ketling popatrzył okiem znawcy. — Na tym owo szańcu, z którego właśnie strzelają — rzekł — knoty mają przy granatach zbytnio wysiarkowane. — Zaczyna dymić i na innych! — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. I rzeczywiście tak było. Jak gdy jeden pies ozwie się wśród cichej nocy, inne poczynają mu wnet wtórować, i w końcu cała wieś brzmi szczekaniem -tak jedno działo w szańcach tureckich zbudziło wszystkie sąsiednie i oblężone miasto otoczył wieniec grzmotów. Tym razem strzelano jednak głównie na miasto, nie na zamek. Natomiast z trzech stron ozwało się kowanie min. Widocznie, mimo iż potężna opoka udaremniała niemal pracę górników, Turcy postanowili koniecznie wysadzić to skalne gniazdo w powietrze. Z rozkazu Ketlinga i Wołodyjowskiego poczęto znów ciskać ręczne granaty kierując się odgłosem kilofów. Lecz po nocy nie można było poznać, czy ten sposób obrony przynosi jakowąś szkodę oblegającym. Przy tym wszyscy zwrócili oczy i uwagę na miasto, na które leciały całe stada płomienistego ptactwa. Niektóre pociski pękały w górze, lecz inne, zakreśliwszy ognistą krzywiznę na niebie, wpadały między dachy domostw. Naraz krwawa łuna rozdarła w kilku miejscach ciemności. Płonął kościół Św. Katarzyny, cerkiew Św. Jura w dzielnicy ruskiej, a wkrótce zapłonęła i katedra ormiańska, która zresztą zapalona została jeszcze w dzień, obecnie zaś rozgorzała tylko pod granatami na nowo. Pożar potężniał z każdą chwilą i rozwidniał całą okolicę. Krzyk z miasta dochodził aż do starego zamku. Można było mniemać, że całe miasto się pali. — Źle to jest — mówił Ketling — bo w mieszczanach serce upadnie. — Niech wszystko spłonie — odrzekł mały rycerz — byle opoka nie skruszała, z której się można bronić! Tymczasem krzyk wzmagał się coraz bardziej. Od katedry zajęły się ormiańskie składy kosztownych towarów, zbudowane na rynku do tej narodowości należącym. Płonęły tam bogactwa wielkie w złocie, srebrze, dywanach, skórach i drogich materiach. Po chwili tu i owdzie języki ognia poczęły się ukazywać nad domami. Wołodyjowski zatrwożył się wielce. — Ketling! — rzekł — pilnuj rzucania granatów i psowaj, co możesz, w robocie min, ja zasię poskoczę do miasta, bo mi o panny dominikanki serce cierpnie. Bogu chwała, że zamek ostawili w spokoju i że się oddalić mogę... W zamku nie było istotnie w tej chwili wiele do roboty, więc mały rycerz siadł na koń i odjechał. Wrócił dopiero po dwóch godzinach w towarzystwie pana Muszalskiego, który już po owym szwanku, poniesionym z ręki Hamdiego, wydobrzał, a teraz na zamek przybywał mniemając, że przy szturmach będzie mógł łukiem znaczną klęskę poganom zadać i sławę niepomierną uzyskać. — Witajcie! — rzekł Ketling — jużem był niespokojny. Co tam u dominikanek? — Wszystko dobrze — odrzekł mały rycerz. -Ni jeden granat tam nie pękł. Miejsce jest zaciszne i przezpieczne. — To chwała Bogu! A Krzysia się tam nie trwoży? — Spokojna, jakoby u siebie w domu. Obie z Baśką siedzą w jednej celi, a pan Zagłoba z nimi. Jest tam i Nowowiejski, któremu przytomność wróciła. Prosił się ze mną na zamek, ale na nogach jeszcze nie może długo ustać. Ketling, jedź tam teraz, a ja cię tu zastąpię. Ketling uściskał Wołodyjowskiego, bo go bardzo serce do kochanej Krzysi ciągnęło, i zaraz sobie kazał konia podawać. Lecz nim go przyprowadzono, wypytywał jeszcze małego rycerza, co w mieście słychać? — Mieszczanie gaszą ogień bardzo odważnie — odrzekł mały rycerz-ale bogatsi kupcy ormiańscy widząc, że im się składy palą, wysłali do księdza biskupa deputację z naleganiem, żeby miasto poddał. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, chociażem sobie obiecywał, że na te narady ich więcej nie pójdę, poszedłem. Tam dałem w pysk jednemu, któren najbardziej o poddanie nalegał, za co ksiądz biskup był na mnie krzyw. Źle, bracia! już tam tchórz coraz bardziej ludzi oblatuje i coraz tańsza im nasza do obrony gotowość. Ganią nas tam, nie chwalą, bo powiadają, że na próżno miasto narażamy. Słyszałem także, że na Makowieckiego napadano za to, iż się układom przeciwił. Sam ksiądz biskup powiedział mu: "Wiary ni króla nie odstępujemy, a na cóż dalszy opór przydać się może? Widzisz (powiada), stąd zhańbione świątynie, panny poczciwe znieważone i dziatwę niewinną w jasyr wleczoną? Z traktatem zaś (powiada) możem jeszcze los ich zapewnić, a dla siebie wolny przechód warować!" Tak mówił ksiądz biskup, a pan jenerał głową kiwał i powtarzał: "Wolej bym zginął, ale to prawda!" — Dziej się wola boża ! -odpowiedział Ketling. A Wołodyjowski ręce załamał. — I żeby to choć była prawda! — zakrzyknął — ale Bóg świadek, że możemy się jeszcze bronić! Tymczasem przyprowadzono konia. Ketling począł siadać pospiesznie. Wołodyjowski zaś rzekł mu na drogę: — Ostrożnie przez most, bo tam gęsto granaty padają ! — Za godzinę wrócę — rzekł Ketling. I odjechał. Wołodyjowski wraz z Muszalskim poczęli obchodzić mury. W trzech miejscach ciskano ręczne granaty, bo w trzech miejscach odzywało się kowanie. Po lewej stronie zamku kierował tą robotą Luśnia. — A jak tam idzie? — spytał Wołodyjowski. — Źle, panie komendancie! — odrzekł wachmistrz — juchy już w skale siedzą i ledwie przy wejściu czasem którego skorupa zawadzi. Niewieleśmy wskórali... W innych miejscach szło jeszcze gorzej, tym bardziej że niebo zasępiło się i począł padać deszcz, od którego zamakały knoty w granatach. Ciemność zawadzała także robocie. Wołodyjowski odprowadził pana Muszalskiego nieco na stronę i zatrzymawszy się rzekł nagle: — Słuchaj waćpan! A żebyśmy tak popróbowali onych kretów w norach wydusić? — Widzi mi się: śmierć to pewna, bo przecie całe pułki janczarskie ich strzegą ! Ha ! popróbujmy ! — Pułki ich strzegą, prawda, ale noc bardzo ciemna i łatwo ich konfuzja ogarnie. A pomyśl no waćpan: w mieście o poddaniu myślą; dlaczego? Bo mówią: "Miny pod wami, nie obronicie się!" — Toż by im się gęby zamknęły, gdyby tak jeszcze dziś w nocy posłać z wieścią: "Nie masz już min!" Dla takiej sprawy wartoli głową nałożyć czyli nie warto? Pan Muszalski pomyślał chwilę, wreszcie zawołał: — Warto! dalibóg, warto! — W jednym miejscu niedawno zaczęli kować — rzekł Wołodyjowski— i tych ostawim w spokoju, ale ot, z tej i z tamtej strony bardzo już się wryli. Weźmiesz waść pięćdziesięciu dragonów, wezmę ja tyluż i popróbujem ich przydusić. Masz waść ochotę? — Ano, jest! rośnie, rośnie! Wezmę za pas kilka gwoździ zadzierżystych do gwożdżenia armat, może się w drodze na jaką hakownicę natkniem. — Czy się natkniem, wątpię, choć kilka hakownic blisko stoi, ale weźwaść. Poczekamy tylko na Ketlinga, bo on lepiej od innych będzie wiedział, jak nam w nagłym razie przyjść w pomoc. Ketling przyjechał, jak obiecał, jednej minuty nie uchybił, a w pół godziny potem dwa oddziały dragonów, po pięćdziesiąt ludzi każdy, zbliżyły się do wyłomu i poczęły się prześlizgiwać cicho na drugą stronę. Po czym znikli w ciemności. Ketling kazał rzucać jeszcze czas jakiś granaty, ale krótko, wreszcie zawiesił robotę i czekał. Serce biło mu niespokojnie, bo rozumiał dobrze, jak zuchwałe jest to przedsięwzięcie. Upłynął kwadrans, pół godziny, godzina; zdawało się, że już powinni byli dojść i poczynać, tymczasem przyłożywszy ucho do ziemi można było doskonale usłyszeć spokojne kowanie. Nagle u stóp zamku ozwał się z lewej strony wystrzał pistoletowy, który zresztą w wilgotnym powietrzu i wobec strzelaniny z szańców nie rozległ się zbyt głośno i byłby może przebrzmiał bez zwrócenia na się uwagi załogi, gdyby nie wrzawa straszliwa, jaka nastała zaraz potem. "Doszli! — pomyślał Ketling — ale czy wrócą?" A tam zagrzmiały krzyki ludzkie, warczenie bębnów, świst piszczałek, wreszcie grzmot janczarek, pospieszny a bardzo bezładny. Strzelano ze wszystkich stron i tłumnie; widocznie całe oddziały nadbiegły w pomoc górnikom, lecz jak przewidywał pan Wołodyjowski, powstał zamęt i konfuzja ogarnęła janczarów, którzy w obawie, aby wzajem się nie razić, obwoływali się wielkimi głosami, paląc na oślep i po części w górę. Wrzaski i strzelanina wzmagały się z każdą chwilą. Jak gdy łakome krwi kuny wedrą się wśród głuchej nocy do uśpionego kurnika, w cichym budynku powstaje nagle niezmierny harmider i wrzawa, i gdakanie — taki warchoł uczynił się nagle wokół zamku. Z szańców poczęto ciskać na mury granaty, aby rozwidnić ciemność. Ketling, wyrychtowawszy kilkanaście dział w kierunku strażowych wojsk tureckich, odpowiedział kartaczami. Rozgorzały aprosze tureckie, rozgorzały mury. W mieście poczęto bić w dzwony na trwogę, powszechne bowiem było mniemanie, że Turcy wdarli się już do fortecy. W szańcach sądzono przeciwnie, iż potężna wycieczka oblężonych atakuje wszystkie naraz roboty — i rozległ się alarm powszechny. Noc sprzyjała zuchwałemu przedsięwzięciu pana Wołodyjowskiego i Muszalskiego, bo uczyniła się bardzo ciemna. Wystrzały armatnie i granaty rozdzierały tylko na chwilę pomrokę, która potem stawała się jeszcze czarniejszą. Na koniec upusty niebieskie otworzyły się nagle i poczęły lać potoki dżdżu. Grzmoty zgłuszyły strzelaninę i zataczając się kołem, dudniąc, hucząc, budziły straszne echo w skałach. Ketling zeskoczył z wałów, pobiegł na czele kilkunastu ludzi do wyłomu i czekał. Lecz nie czekał już długo. Wkrótce ciemne postacie zaroiły się między belkami, którymi zasłonięty był otwór. — Kto idzie? — krzyknął Ketling. — Wołodyjowski! — brzmiała odpowiedź. I dwaj rycerze padli sobie po chwili w objęcia. — Cóż, jak tam? — pytali oficerowie, których coraz więcej zbiegało się do wyłomu. — Chwała Bogu! górnicy wybici do nogi, narzędzia połamane i rozrzucone, na nic ich robota! — Chwała Bogu ! chwała Bogu ! — A Muszalski ze swoimi jest już? — Nie masz go jeszcze. — Może by skoczyć im w pomoc? Mości panowie! komu wola? Ale w tej chwili wyłom zaroił się na nowo. To ludzie Muszalskiego wracali z pośpiechem i w znacznie pomniejszonej liczbie, bo ich siła od kul poległo. Wracali jednak radośnie, bo z równie pomyślnym skutkiem. Niektórzy żołnierze poprzynosili kilofy, świdry, oskardy do łamania skały, na dowód, że byli w samej minie. — A gdzie pan Muszalski? — spytał Wołodyjowski. — Prawda! Gdzie pan Muszalski? — powtórzyło kilka głosów. Ludzie spod komendy przesławnego łucznika poczęli na się spoglądać, wtem jeden dragon, mocno ranny, ozwał się słabym głosem: — Pan Muszalski poległ. Widziałem, jak padł, ja też padłem koło niego, alem się podniósł, on zaś ostał... Rycerze bardzo się zmartwili usłyszawszy o śmierci łucznika, był to bowiem jeden z pierwszych kawalerów w wojskach Rzeczypospolitej. Wypytywano jeszcze dragona, jak się to stało, lecz ów odpowiadać nie mógł, gdyż krew ciurkiem z niego uchodziła, a wreszcie zwalił się jak snop na ziemię. Rycerze zaś biadać poczęli z żalu po panu Muszalskim. — Zostanie pamięć jego w wojsku — mówił pan Kwasibrocki — a kto to oblężenie przeżyje, ten imię jego będzie wysławiał. — Nie narodzi się już taki drugi łucznik! — rzekł jakiś głos. — Był to mąż najsilniejszy w ręku w całym Chreptiowie — ozwał się mały rycerz. — Talara on, palcem przycisnąwszy, w świeżą deskę całkiem wpychał. Jeden tylko pan Podbipięta, Litwin, siłą go przenosił, ale ów pod Zbarażem zabit, a z żywych chybaby pan Nowowiejski na rękę mu wytrzymał. — Wielka, wielka strata — mówili inni. — Tylko dawniej rodzili się tacy kawalerowie. Tak uczciwszy pamięć łucznika poszli na wał. Wołodyjowski wnet pchnął gońca z wiadomością do pana generała i księdza biskupa, że miny popsowane, a górnicy przez wycieczkę pobici. Z wielkim zdumieniem przyjęto tę nowinę w mieście, ale — któż by się spodziewał! — z tajoną niechęcią. I pan generał, i ksiądz biskup byli zdania, że te chwilowe tryumfy miasta nie uratują, a rozdrażnią tylko tym więcej srogiego lwa. Mogły być one pożyteczne tylko w takim razie, gdyby mimo nich zgodzono się na poddanie, toteż obaj główni przywódcy postanowili dalej traktaty prowadzić. Lecz ani pan Wołodyjowski, ani Ketling nie przypuszczali nawet na chwilę, by taki tylko skutek miały wywrzeć przysłane przez nich szczęsne wieści. Byli, owszem, pewni, że teraz otucha wstąpi w najsłabsze serca i że wszyscy nową ochotą do zaciekłego oporu rozgorzeją. Bo miasta niepodobna było wziąść nie zdobywszy pierwej zamku, więc jeśli zamek nie tylko się opierał, ale w dodatku gromił, oblężeni nie mieli najmniejszej potrzeby uciekać się do układów. Zapasów był dostatek, prochów także; wobec tego należało tylko pilnować bram i gasić pożary w mieście. Podczas całego oblężenia była to najradośniejsza noc dla małego rycerza i dla Ketlinga. Nigdy nie mieli tak wielkiej nadziei, że i sami wyjdą zdrowo z tych tureckich obieży, i równie zdrowo najdroższe głowy wyprowadzą. — Jeszcze parę szturmów — mówił mały rycerz — a jak Bóg na niebie, Turcy się zniechęcą i głodem będą nas chcieli zniewolić. A owóż zapasów jest dość. September ci to przy tym za pasem : za dwa miesiące poczną się słoty i zimna, niezbyt to wytrzymałe wojska; niech raz dobrze przemarzną, to i odejdą. — Wielu z nich z krain etiopskich pochodzi — odrzekł Ketling — albo z różnych takich, w których pieprz rośnie, i tych lada zamróz zwarzy. Dwa miesiące w najgorszym razie, nawet przy szturmach wytrzymamy. Niepodobna też przypuścić, aby żadna odsiecz nie przybyła. Ocknie się wreszcie Rzeczpospolita, choćby zaś nawet pan hetman wielkiej potęgi nie zebrał, podjazdami będzie Turków nękał. — Ketling! tak mi się widzi, że nie wybiła jeszcze nasza godzina. — W mocy to bożej, ale i mnie się tak widzi, że do tego nie przyjdzie. — Chybaby któren poległ, jak pan Muszalski! Ano! trudna rada! Szkoda mi okrutna pana Muszalskiego, choć kawalerską poległ śmiercią! — Nie daj nam Boże gorszej, byle nie zaraz, bo powiem ci, Michał, iż żal by mi było... Krzysi. — Ba, a mnie Basi... No! pracujem szczerze, ale też miłosierdzie jest nad nami. Okrutnie mi jakoś wesoło w duszy! Trzeba też będzie i jutro czegoś znacznego dokazać! — Turcy porobili drewniane zasłony z belek na szańcach. Obmyśliłem taki sposób, jaki bywa do zapalania okrętów używany: szmaty moczą się już w smole i mam nadzieję, że jutro do południa spalę te wszystkie roboty. — Ha! — rzekł mały rycerz. — To ja wycieczkę poprowadzę. Przy pożarze i tak się uczyni konfuzja, a przy tym w dzień do głowy im nie przyjdzie, by wycieczka mogła nastąpić. Jutro może być lepsze niż dziś, Ketling... Tak to oni rozmawiali mając serca wezbrane, po czym udali się na spoczynek, bo wielce byli znużeni. Lecz mały rycerz nie spał i trzech godzin, gdy rozbudził go wachmistrz Luśnia. — Panie komendancie, nowiny są! — rzekł. — Co tam? — zawołał czujny żołnierz zrywając się w jednej chwili na równe nogi. — Pan Muszalski jest! — Dla Boga! co powiadasz? — Jest! Stałem przy wyłomie, wtem słyszę, woła ktoś z drugiej strony po naszemu: "Nie strzelać, to ja!" Patrzę, aż tu pan Muszalski, za janczara przebrany, wraca! — Bogu chwała! — rzekł mały rycerz. I skoczył witać łucznika. Dniało już. Pan Muszalski stał z tej strony wału w białej kapuzie i karacenie, tak do prawdziwego janczara podobny, że oczom nie chciało się wierzyć. Ujrzawszy małego rycerza skoczył ku niemu i poczęli się witać radośnie. — Jużeśmy waści opłakali! — zawołał Wołodyjowski. Wtem nadbiegło kilku innych oficerów, między nimi Ketling. Wszyscy, zdumiewali się nadzwyczajnie, za czym jęli wypytywać na wyścigi łucznika, jakim sposobem w tureckim przebraniu się znalazł, ów zaś zabrał głos i tak mówił: — Przewróciłem się, wracając, przez janczarskiego trupa i głową o kulę leżącą wyciąłem, a choć czapkę miałem drutem przeszywaną, zamroczyło mnie zaraz, ile że od owego uderzenia, którem od Hamdiego otrzymał, rozum miałem jeszcze zbyt na wszelaki szwank czuły. Budzę się tedy potem : leżę ja ci na janczarze zabitym, jak na łóżku. Macam głowę, boli nieco, ale nawet i guza nie ma. Zdjąłem czapkę, deszcz mi wychłodził czuprynę i myślę sobie: dobra nasza ! Wtem przyszło mi do głowy: nużbym z owego janczara moderunek cały zdjął i między Turków poszedł? Przecie ja po turecku tak jak po polsku gadam i nikt mnie po mowie nie pozna, z gęby też janczara nie odróżnić. Pójdę, posłucham, co gadają. Strach chwilami brał, bo mi się dawna niewola przypomniała, alem poszedł. Noc ciemna, ledwie się tam gdzieniegdzie u nich świeciło, to, powiadam waściom, żem tak sobie między nimi chodził jak między swymi. Wielu z nich w rowach pod przykrywkami leżało; poszedłem i tam. Ten i ów mnie pyta: "Czego się włóczysz?" — a ja na to: "Bo mi się nie chce spać!" Inni też gwarzyli kupami o oblężeniu. Konsternacja między nimi wielka. Na własne uszy słyszałem, jak na obecnego tu naszego chreptiowskiego komendanta wyrzekali. (Tu pan Muszalski skłonił się Wołodyjowskiemu.) Powtórzę ich ipsissima verba, bo to przecie wraża przygana na największą pochwałę wychodzi. "Dopóki (mówili) ten mały pies (tak psubraci waszą mość nazywali), dopóki ten mały pies zamku broni, nie zdobędziem go nigdy." Inny mówi: "Jego się kula i żelazo nie ima, a śmierć od niego na ludzi wieje jak zaraza." Tu poczęli wszyscy w kupie narzekać: "My jedni się bijem (prawią), a inne wojska nic nie robią; dżamak leży brzuchami do góry, Tatarowie rabują, spahia po bazarze się włóczy. Nam padyszach mówi: <,, ale widać niezbyt jesteśmy mili, skoro nas tu na jatki przyprowadzono. Wytrzymamy (prawią), ale niedługo, potem zaś do Chocimia się wrócim, a jeśli pozwoleństwa nie dostaniem, to mogą i jakie znaczne głowy spaść w ostatku." — Słyszycie, waszmościowie! — krzyknął Wołodyjowski. — Gdy się janczary zbuntują, wraz się sułtan przelęknie i oblężenia zaniecha! — Jak mi Bóg miły, tak szczerą prawdę powiadam! — mówił pan Muszalski. — Między janczarami nietrudno o rebelią, a już im bardzo mruczno. Tak myślę, że jeszcze jednego albo dwóch szturmów spróbują, a potem zęby na janczar-agę, na kajmakana, ba! na samego sułtana wyszczerzą. — Tak będzie! — zawołali oficerowie. — Niech spróbują jeszcze i dwudziestu szturmów, gotowiśmy! — mówili inni. I poczęli w szable trzaskać, rozpalonymi oczyma ku szańcom spoglądać i sapać, co słysząc mały rycerz szepnął w uniesieniu do Ketlinga: — Nowy Zbaraż! nowy Zbaraż!... Lecz pan Muszalski zabrał na nowo głos: — Oto, com słyszał. Żal mi było odchodzić, bo mogłem i więcej usłyszeć, alem się bał, że mnie dzień zaskoczy. Poszedłem tedy ku tym szańcom, z których nie strzelano, żeby się w pomroce przemknąć. Patrzę, aż tam nie ma porządnych straży, jeno kupam i się janczarowie włóczą, jako i wszędzie.Podchodzę do srogiej armaty, nikt nie woła. A to pan komendant wie, żem zabrał ze sobą na wycieczkę zadziory do gwożdżenia armat. Wsunę prędko jeden w zapał — nie lezie, bo chcąc, żeby wlazł, trzeba młotkiem uderzyć. Ale że to Pan Bóg niejaką siłę w ręku dał (boście i waćpanowie moje eksperymenta nieraz widzieli), kiedy nie przycisnę dłonią, zazgrzytało trochę, ale gwóźdź wlazł po głowicę!... Uradowałem się okrutnie!... — Dla Boga! waćpan to uczynił? waćpan wielką armatę zagwoździł?— pytano ze wszystkich stron. — Uczyniłem i to, i drugie, bo jak tak gładko poszło, znowu żal było odchodzić i poszedłem do drugiego działa. Boli trochę ręka, ale gwoździe wlazły ! — Mości panowie ! — zawołał Wołodyjowski — nikt tu większej rzeczy nie dokazał, nikt się taką sławą nie okrył! Vivat pan Muszalski ! — Vivat! vivat!— powtórzyli oficerowie. Za oficerami poczęli krzyczeć żołnierze. Usłyszeli w szańcach te okrzyki Turcy i zlękli się — i tym bardziej im serca ubyło; łucznik zaś kłaniał się, pełen radości, oficerom i pokazując swą potężną do łopaty podobną dłoń, na której widać było dwie sine plamy, mówił: — Dalibóg, prawda! Macie, waćpanowie, świadectwo! — Wierzym! — wołali wszyscy. — Chwalić Boga, żeś nam szczęśliwie wrócił! — Przemknąłem się przez belkowanie — odparł łucznik. — Chciało się owe roboty podpalić, ale nie było czym. — Wiesz co, Michał — zawołał Ketling — moje szmaty gotowe. Zacznę ja o tym belkowaniu myśleć. Niech wiedzą, że pierwsi zaczepiamy. — Poczynaj! poczynaj! — krzyknął Wołodyjowski. Sam zaś skoczył do cekhauzu i wysłał nową wiadomość do miasta: "Pan Muszalski na wycieczce nie zabit, bo wrócił, dwa wielkie działa zagwoździwszy. Był między janczarami, którzy o buncie zamyślają. Za godzinę spalimy belkowania, a jeśli będzie można przy tym wyskoczyć, to wyskoczę." Jakoż goniec nie przebiegł jeszcze przez most, gdy mury zadrżały od huku dział. Zamek pierwszy tym razem rozpoczynał grzmiącą rozmowę. W bladym świetle poranku leciały płomienne płachty na kształt płonących chorągwi — i padały na belkowania. Nie pomogła nic wilgoć, którą nocny deszcz nasycił drzewo. Belki zajęły się wkrótce i poczęły się palić. Za płachtami jął Ketling sypać granaty. Znużone tłumy janczarów opuściły w pierwszej chwili szańce. Nie grano "kindii". Nadjechał sam wezyr na czele nowych zastępów wojsk, lecz zwątpienie wkradło się widocznie i do jego serca, bo paszowie słyszeli, jak mruczał: — Milsza im bitwa niż spoczynek! Co to za ludzie w tym zamku mieszkają? W wojsku zaś słychać było na wszystkie strony trwożne głosy powtarzające: — Mały pies kąsać poczyna! Mały pies kąsać poczyna! Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski